


Argument

by Lollipopsickle



Series: Crobby Flash Fiction [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Nesting, crowley why you so difficult, i guess thats the best way to say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopsickle/pseuds/Lollipopsickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really hadn't meant for this to become a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-ridiculous but I find it oddly cute. Another Creative Writing turned Crobby

Bobby hadn't meant to do it, he really didn't. He hadn't known that it was Crowley's personal chambers. How was he supposed to that demons nested?

 

“How incompetent are you?” the Scotsman bellowed, a barely intimidating quivering mass in his 5'8'' stature. Bobby, not much taller, stood his ground though.

 

“If you hadn't been so bottled up with yer comin's and goin's I'd have known not to go in there!”

 

Crowley's eyes narrowed, “And you'd a taken the word of a Demon eh?” He proceeded to run a hand through his mop of graying brown hair. He really was quite a handsome man when he wasn't angry. But Bobby pointedly ignored that bit of truth.

 

“Well it would certainly be better than an angry King of Hell stompin' around my house and throwing a tantrum worse than any Winchester I've known.” Bobby removed his hat and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

 

“You don't just go into a man's room and _clean_ it!” Crowley spit the word like poison. “What kind of creature are you?!” He huffed, feathers significantly ruffled at having his bedding washed and ridden of his scent. And Bobby's.

 

But Bobby didn't need to know that part. Didn't need to know he liked the smell of gunpowder and motor oil. Or that their scents had mingled perfectly like mates' should.

 

One argument at a time now.


End file.
